Still
by Lxpunk
Summary: Te baje el pantalón. Me baje el pantalón. Estuvo todo bien y aún yo te recuerdo. Lemon: Jin Akutsu x Kaoru Kaidou


**STILL**

_Sacudió su cabeza con el fin de quitar el cabello húmedo de su frente, viró los ojos un momento de su cerveza y se encontró con otros que el devolvían la mirada._

_Una sonrisa se cruzaba en el rostro de su amigo, al tiempo que le quitaba la bebida de las manos y hacía buena cuenta de ella, terminándola de un solo trago._

_Frunció el ceño y se talló los ojos, en un gesto de fastidio, miró el dorso de su mano ahora negra, se había olvidado del delineador. El moreno que estaba sentado en la barra, a su derecha, rió._

_- Te lo dije, el delineador te hace ver todo lo sensual que quieras, pero es una mierda, en especial en estos recitales que te hacen ver como a un darkie-wannabe(1)- _

_El otro en respuesta se encogió de hombros, le pidió al barman un vaso de agua que le alcanzó casi inmediatamente, lo volcó en su camiseta y así retiró un poco mejor el maquillaje._

_- Ah, que cómodo, no vayas a querer levantarte para ir al baño... uy, mirá, al final sí vino-_

_- ¿Quién?- Miró a donde señalaba el otro, en la puerta estaba parado un chico que él no conocía, pero que ciertamente no le desagradaría conocer._

_La iluminación le permitía ver sus rasgos casi perfectamente, traía el cabello negro, cortado de manera desprolija, un aro en la mitad del labio inferior y los ojos azules que en ese momento se voltearon a ver hacia su dirección._

_- Lindo ¿No?- Se burló el que lo acompañaba, había notado como el peliblanco analizaba a Kaoru, quien justamente ahora se acercaba hacia ellos, con un par de chicas y chicos siguiéndole detrás. Cuando llegó hasta ellos saludó con una inclinación leve de la cabeza a Momoshiro y le extendió la mano al desconocido._

_Jin Akutsu le devolvió el gesto y se presentaron mutuamente._

_- Pensé que no ibas a venir-_

_- Estaba aburrido- Entonces Jin lo vió bajarse completamente el cierre del chaleco que tenía puesto, dejando ver su torso y vientre. Un cinturón de tachas se ceñía a su cadera y sujetaba un pantalón de jean gastado y roto en las rodillas._

_Notó que los otros chicos se habían dispersado, seguramente habiéndose encontrado con otros conocidos. En un gesto involuntario, comenzó a frotar el aro expansor que tenía en la oreja izquierda._

_- Mmm, me gustan los expansores- Elevó la mirada, la había bajado inconscientemente, Kaoru Kaidou se veía realmente interesado._

_- Yo me voy, voy a saludar a los chicos de Gastroenteritis (2)-_

_Momoshiro saltó emocionado de su butaca y se perdió entre la multitud, el albino lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. En ese lapso de tiempo, Kaidou aprovechó para mirar con detalle al chico que tenía en frente. Era muy alto y vestía con una campera de cuero modificada con tachas y unos jeans, nada del otro mundo. Lo que llamaba la atención era su palidez extrema y el cabello parado en puntas._

_Sonrió levemente. _

_- Bueno, ¿Me vas a invitar una cerveza?- _

_A partir de ese momento, tanto Jin como Kaoru sabían en qué iba a terminar esa noche, pero lo mejor iba a ser alargarla, para que fuera un poco más interesante. Sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes y se los alcanzó al chico que servía las bebidas._

_- Dame dos cervezas-_

_- ¿De litro?-_

_- Sí-_

_Al toque tuvieron lo que pidieron, Jin bajó de su asiento, le dio una de las cervezas a Kaidou y empezaron a esquivar a la gente, yendo por el fondo del lugar hacia la salida, pues adelante, Fucking Suck(3) había empezado a tocar y los punks ya estaban golpeándose y saltando en el pogo(4)._

_Cuando al fin salieron, el viento frío les golpeó el cuerpo, Kaoru cedió su cerveza a Akutsu un momento para subir de nuevo el cierre de su chaleco. Se sentaron ahí mismo, junto a la entrada y cada uno empezó a tomar, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra._

_El silencio no era incómodo, porque cada uno estaba centrado, escuchando la canción que en ese momento comenzaba a sonar._

_- My cap...- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se sonrieron de lado._

_Se levantaron dejando ahí las botellas vacías, caminaron unos metros hacia el final de la calle, en donde la luz no llegaba. Kaoru le extendió un cigarrillo al más alto y le ofreció fuego, se recostaron contra la pared de una especie de casa abandonada y hasta que no terminaron cada uno sus respectivos puchos (5), no ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir._

_Jin se posicionó frente al chico, apoyándose en sus antebrazos que estaban ubicados a cada lado de la cabeza de Kaidou, se acercó a su rostro y lamió el aro del pelinegro, seguidamente, mordió los carnosos labios, bajó con su lengua por el mentón, delineó su mandíbula, y recorrió el rostro enteramente, hasta regresar a la boca, que invadió gustoso._

_Cuando el chico ofreció su lengua, la mordió y succionó con lujuria, presionó su cuerpo enteramente con el del contrario y profundizó el beso, ayudándose con la longitud extraordinaria de su lengua a recorrer toda la cavidad bucal de Kaoru._

_Estaban excitados, el ojiazul recorría el pecho de su amante de turno con las uñas, prestándole especial atención a los pezones, donde, en el derecho más específicamente, se divirtió con un piercing, tirando de él sin mucho cuidado, pero al albino le encantaba eso._

_Akutsu volteó al menor, dejándolo de cara a la pared, le bajó el pantalón e hizo lo mismo con el suyo._

_Sacó un preservativo de su campera y lo colocó con maestría mientras su boca se ocupaba de dejar marcas moradas en el largo cuello del moreno, que suspiraba bajito._

_Tiró el empaque y tomó a Kaoru de las caderas, le acercó su hombría y lo fue penetrando lentamente, con pausa, conteniendo las ganas de embestirlo para no lastimarlo._

_Las manos del más bajo encontraron el cabello blanco de quien lo penetraba, apretó con fuerza los dedos, gimiendo acalorado._

_- Muévete-_

_Así lo hizo, comenzó con un ritmo rápido, embistiendo profundo, entrando y saliendo de ese cuerpo una y otra vez._

_Para cuando eyaculó dentro de Kaoru, el miembro de éste aún estaba erguido y deseoso de acabar, el pelinegro, comenzó a masajearse frente al otro, acariciando su hombría de arriba a abajo._

_Jin lo hizo girarse una vez más, y así, en esa posición, capturó entre sus labios el pene del menor y succionó hasta que un líquido espeso y amargo le llenó la boca. _

_Al final, ambos se acomodaron la ropa, sin decirse nada. Jin Akutsu no era bueno con las relaciones formales y por suerte, los dos estaban conscientes que solo sería una noche._

_- Adiós- Le dio un último beso al pelinegro y se marchó._

- Estuvo muy bien, y quién diría que todavía lo recuerdo...- El peliblanco suspiró, sentándose en su lugar, la sábana que le cubría el pecho se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, miró al chico que dormía a su lado con una sonrisa. Pobre, cuando despertara le rompería el corazón.

F-I-N 

(1)Darkie-wannabe, "quiero ser dark" (y no puedo porque soy un pete)

(2)Banda local punk, Santa Fe Capital, Argentina, todos los derechos reservados, si querés escucharlos andá a local punk, Santa Fe Capital, Argentina, todos los derechos reservados, si querés escucharlos andá a mosh o slam, o como lo llamen, baile punk donde te empujan, empujás, te pegan, pegás, te tiran y tiras a los otros. Me encanta hacer pogo y lastimarme en uno.

(5)Sinónimo de cigarrillo...


End file.
